Such a control method, driving system, apparatus and method are known from WO 97/23873 hereby incorporated in whole by reference. In the driving system described therein the first and the second position signal are each generated by a Hall sensor. Furthermore, an inverted position signal is derived from each of the position signals. By means of the two position signals and one of the inverted signals a status generator generates a status signal, which is applied to a multiplexer. The multiplexer also receives the two position signals and the two inverted position signals. Depending on the status signal the multiplexer transfers one of the inverted or non-inverted position signals to its output. The signal thus obtained on the output of the multiplexer is sawtooth-shaped. The reference means are adapted to compensate for abrupt changes in the output signal of the multiplexer by a corresponding variation of the reference signal. This results in a uniform drive of the motor.